Laven Week 2015
by Kitty Bandit
Summary: Here is a collection of short fics for Laven Week. Themes and rating will range based on the story. Please enjoy.
1. Day 1 - Obsession

Rain tapped against the window of Allen's room. It had been pouring all day, and he had nowhere to be. The white-haired Exorcist tried his best to fill his time and keep busy, not wanting to waste his day just lounging about, but the rain made him so sleepy. And it didn't help that Lavi was so very warm.

The two rested on the bed, a few lamps lit to ward off the darkness looming outside, even during daylight hours. Lavi had a couple of pillows smashed up against the headboard — just enough to keep him propped up so he could read the book he'd brought along with him. Allen rested against Lavi's side, head on his chest as their legs tangled together. It was quiet, and the only thing Allen could hear was the rain outside, their steady breathing, and the thump of Lavi's heart in his chest.

Allen's eyelids were heavy. Cozy and warm against Lavi, he relaxed and cuddled closer to the redhead.

Lavi's attention split between the book and the sleepy Exorcist by his side. It had been nearly an hour since they had both snuggled up on the bed and Lavi's focus on the book was wavering, skewing heavily in Allen's favor. Still, he held the book up in one hand, the other idly running through Allen's long, white locks. Each pass of his fingers through the silky strands sent a wave of pleasure through Lavi. Allen's hair was so soft, and stroking it calmed him. He loved the feel of it on his skin.

When Lavi's fingers massaged idly over Allen's scalp, the younger boy sighed and let out a soft moan. "Mm… That feels nice," he mumbled, the arm slung over Lavi's waist pulling him closer.

A smile ticked up on Lavi's lips. He averted his eye from the book and looked down at Allen's restful form. "Does it?"

"Mhm. Don't stop," Allen mumbled, moving his head into Lavi's touch.

A soft chuckle rumbled in Lavi's throat. He continued to play with Allen's hair, his focus on the book in his other hand wavering.

"Your hair is getting long," the redhead said. It was just a simple observation. Ever since it had grown long from one of Komui's _experiments-gone-wrong_ , Allen hadn't bothered to cut it. The white, wavy locks were well past his shoulders. Allen frequently kept it tied back or even in a braid, if Lenalee helped him with it.

"Yeah," Allen replied, still stuck in that haze between being awake and asleep. He gripped Lavi's side, fingers tightening in the loose fabric of his shirt, and tried to pull himself closer to the redhead. He was losing the fight to stay asleep. "Does it bother you?"

"No, not at all," Lavi said, his voice soft as he twirled a lock of the white strands around his index finger. "Actually, I was going to say that I like it. I think you should leave it long."

"Hmm?" Allen mumbled, a smile slipping onto his face. He hadn't bothered to open his eyes, but he knew Lavi would abandon his book soon. "Oh? Do you have a hair fetish, Lavi?"

"Don't say it like that," Lavi groaned, dropping his book to the side of the bed and giving up on the text. "You'll make me sound like a pervert."

"But you _do_?" Allen asked again, the smile now turning into an all out grin. "You have a thing for hair?"

Lavi huffed. "You know, I'm not feeling all that welcome. I think I might go back to my own room and read if you're just going to tease me like this."

"You are such a baby," Allen said, finally moving from his comfortable position and propping himself up on his elbows. He moved his face to look right into Lavi's, a smirk on his pink lips. "I'm just teasing you."

Lavi adjusted his arms, slipping both of his hands into Allen's hair. The younger boy had had it tied back in a loose ponytail earlier, but it was a mess now, and Lavi slipped the hair tie all the way out of his hair, dropping it on the bed without a care. "You should know better than to tease me too much, Allen. I'm much too fragile of a spirit," Lavi said, a smirk on his face as he ran his fingers through the white strands.

Allen snickered then, covering his mouth with one gloved hand. "Fragile my ass," he remarked sitting up more. He slid one leg over Lavi's hip, straddling the redhead and sitting down on his stomach. He grinned down at Lavi, hands slipping over his chest. "Besides, I thought you liked to be teased."

"Not like that," Lavi said, letting his hands finally drop away from Allen's hair. He watched Allen with a practiced bored expression, arms limp at his sides. "And you know exactly how I prefer to be teased."

"Mmm… Yes," Allen said, leaning down until the tips of their noses touched. "But just to be sure, perhaps we should have a demonstration?"

Lavi's eye widened just slightly, but Allen didn't miss it. The redhead's fingers twitched, but other than that, he didn't move. "Well," he started, licking his lips. "If you insist."

Allen said nothing and simply observed the redhead for a short moment, as if he were a lion eyeing a wounded animal. With slow and deliberate movements, Allen reached down and grabbed Lavi's hand, pulling it to his face and kissing his palm with a tender touch. After a few kisses, Allen nuzzled Lavi's hand, then slid it into his hair, letting the redhead play with the strands. Lavi took the opportunity and continued to caress the sliver locks.

With Lavi's hand on his head, Allen leaned down and captured Lavi's lips with his own, kissing him softly — lips ghosting over each other. Everything Allen did was with the softest touch he could manage. It felt like a brushing of feathers over Lavi's skin, or the tips of butterfly wings. Oh, yes — Allen Walker knew how to tease the redhead.

He was damned good at it, too.

Lavi exhaled, his body relaxing under Allen's ministrations. His hand slipped around Allen's head, down to the back of his neck, and he used the leverage to pull Allen closer, deepening the kiss. A short, muffled groan of pleasure crept up Lavi's throat. His fingers tangled in Allen's long hair, trapping the other boy next to him.

Allen's hands gripped at Lavi's shoulders, tugging on the fabric of his shirt. He wiggled his hips just slightly on top of the redhead, hoping to get a reaction. When he managed to pull another moan from Lavi, the white-haired boy grinned against their kiss.

Lavi's hand ran through the length of Allen's hair, freeing itself from the silky strands. He slipped both his hands to Allen's hips, a hunger growing in his stomach at the soft, touches the other Exorcist was giving him. "I thought you were tired," he mumbled against Allen's lips. His hands ran over Allen's skin and up his shirt, slow and deliberate.

Allen chuckled, pulling back enough to see Lavi's face easily. He slid one gloved hand over Lavi's cheek, watching as the redhead shivered under him. "Guess you got me excited. Not every day you find out your lover has a secret hair fetish." The grin on Allen's face threatened to split his head in two.

Lavi huffed then, quickly pinching one of Allen's nipples in retaliation. "Not funny," he grumbled.

"Hey!" Allen cried, shocked at the pinch but still laughing. He shifted on Lavi's waist, hoping to keep from getting another warning pinch. "I'm not the one who's obsessed with my hair. Ah!"

Lavi grabbed Allen's sides and tossed him to the bed, switching their positions. "You are not going to let this go, are you?" he asked, exasperated as Allen continued to laugh underneath him.

"Not for at least a week." Allen grinned up at Lavi, showing all of his teeth.

With a heavy sigh, Lavi flopped back to the bed next to Allen. "Al, sometimes I think you're the devil."

Snickering, Allen pulled himself up and leaned over the redhead. "Oh? Is that a turn-on for you, too?" he asked, barely holding in laughter at this point.

Lavi frowned, just staring at Allen with no humor on his face. "…I'm leaving." He sat up on the bed and made for the door.

Allen burst out laughing and grabbed Lavi's sleeve to keep him from running off. "I'm sorry, Lavi. I can't help it. You are so easy to tease. You just get embarrassed way too easily."

Lavi stopped after Allen apologized and tugged at his shirt, sitting back down on the edge of the bed. But the annoyed pout didn't leave his face. "Allen, you're so mean to me!"

Finally stifling his laughter, Allen grabbed Lavi's shoulder for balance and crawled across the bed to get closer. He kissed Lavi's cheek, another apology, and sat down next to him. "Sorry. I won't tease you anymore tonight." He still smiled at the redhead, unable to lose the amused look on his face.

"Oh, just tonight then? How generous of you, beansprout."

"Shh," Allen chided, pulling Lavi back into the bed with him. "Come on, now. How about I make it up to you?" Allen leaned down and started to kiss the redhead's neck.

Lavi hummed, stuck between wanting to be upset and wanting to give in to Allen's apology. "Yeah? How you gonna do that?"

Allen shook with barely contained laughter. "…How about I let you touch my hair again?"

"That's it! I'm leaving!"

"I'm kidding! C'mon, Lavi! Come back!"


	2. Day 2 - Future

Allen pressed his face into the mattress, panting heavily as sweat dripped down his back. He moaned, gripping the loose sheets beneath him, letting the redhead work at pulling a second orgasm out of him for the night. "Aah," he cried, squeezing his eyes shut against the sensations rippling through his body. "Lavi… Oh, God."

Lavi grabbed Allen's hips, already lost in lust. He thrust into Allen with abandon. Hair stuck to his sweat slicked forehead and neck. He grunted random syllables that could've been strung together to create words if he hadn't been completely immersed in the moment.

When Lavi hit that perfect, sweet spot, Allen's back arched immodestly. He let loose another moan that echoed against the stone walls of his bedroom. A few more rough thrusts and he felt himself cum, spilling against his stomach and the bed as Lavi continued to pound into him.

By the time Lavi came as well, not more than a few moments after Allen spent himself, the white-haired boy felt numb. He could do nothing more than curl up against the bed and sigh. Lavi flopped next to Allen, grabbing him with still hungry, but exhausted hands. The redhead kissed him sloppily, grabbing Allen's face with both hands.

When he pulled away, Lavi stretched out on the small bed and sighed, satisfied. "Not bad, Al. Not bad at all."

"I could say the same," Allen replied, exhaustion creeping up into his bones. "You were more energetic than usual."

Lavi grabbed at the discarded blankets near the end of the bed and pulled them up half way over their sticky bodies. "Is that a problem?" he asked with a smirk on his face, pulling Allen closer. Their sweat slicked skin stuck together uncomfortably, but neither minded all that much.

"Not at all," Allen replied tucking his head under Lavi's chin as he rested against the other boy. He sighed softly, running his hand over Lavi's chest, drawing lazy circles over his skin. He smiled softly, eyes heavy from the long day he'd had and their nighttime romp. He felt sore, but in a good way — like he'd wake up the next morning and feel absolutely perfect.

Lavi threaded his fingers through Allen's hair, pressing a kiss to his temple before leaning back and resting his head against the pillow. "Good. Wouldn't want to give you a sub-par performance, would I?" He closed his eye and grinned up at the ceiling. He didn't have to look to know that Allen was smiling back at him.

"Your performances are never sub-par, Lavi," Allen replied, pulling himself closer to the redhead. It was late and he was exhausted, but he didn't want to fall asleep just yet. Resting in Lavi's arms helped calm his heart and kept his demons at bay.

"Good to know," Lavi said, starting to sound as drained as Allen did. One arm wrapped around the white-haired boy, holding his shoulders and keeping him pinned tight to his side. "Just go to sleep, Beansprout. We can chat in the morning at a decent hour."

"Mm," Allen mumbled, his head fuzzy with exhaustion and the aftereffects of his multiple orgasms. Maybe that was why his tongue betrayed him then. Maybe that was why he said what he did next. "I could stay here next to you forever, Lavi."

It shouldn't have meant anything, just a phrase lovers would use. Banter — nothing more. But Allen felt Lavi stiffen up under his body. He went rigid, and his breath hitched uncomfortably.

"You know that's not going to happen, right?" Lavi asked, his voice devoid of the humor and lightheartedness it had contained not seconds earlier.

"What?" Allen asked, still stuck in a haze. The younger Exorcist looked up, confused.

Lavi propped himself up on his elbows and let go of Allen completely. He stared down at him, his face a practiced blank slate. "You said you wanted to stay like this forever. I told you before, that's not an option."

Allen sighed, sitting up and letting the blankets pool around his waist. "It was just a turn of phrase, Lavi. Don't take it so literally." His voice had an edge to it. They had had this argument before.

Now that Allen was up, Lavi pushed himself into a sitting position as well. "I thought I had made things very clear. This is not—"

" _I know_ ," Allen interrupted, anger in his voice. "You said this is only while you're at the Order. I understand, Lavi. Trust me. I get it. I won't say it again."

Lavi's green eye narrowed slightly as he stared at Allen in the dark room. The moonlight spilled in through the window, but it only cast scant light on the two figures in the bed. "I told you not to fall in love with me. We're just having fun."

Allen crossed his arms over his chest. All of the happy, bubbly feelings that had spread throughout his body were now replaced with a dark knot in his stomach, twisting and tightening into an angry ball that threatened to melt his insides. "I'm not in love with you. Who would love an asshole like you anyway?" Allen spat back, not bothering to censor his words.

Lavi said nothing for a long moment. He turned and looked off to the side of the bed, staring at a shaft of moonlight as it hit the stone floor.

"If you're starting to feel things, maybe we should stop this."

"I'm _not_ ," Allen insisted, glaring at the redhead. "Maybe it's you who's starting to feel things, Lavi."

"Don't be fucking stupid," Lavi retorted, his eye meeting Allen's for a brief moment before he ripped his gaze away once more. "I don't have a heart."

Allen sighed, frustration heavy in his limbs. He stared at the redhead, gaze never wavering. "Everyone has a heart, Lavi. It doesn't matter how hard you try to deny it. It's still there."

Lavi's breath caught in his throat. He sat there, frozen and staring at the floor. Why? Why did Allen's words strike so hard? Why did those words resonate in his body?

"Lavi?" Allen asked, suddenly worried for the other boy.

Pushing back the sheets, Lavi got up off the bed and grabbed his discarded clothes off the floor. "I just remembered I gotta do something." He threw the clothes on as fast as he could, fumbling around in the dark.

"It's two in the morning."

"Yeah, so?"

"Lavi…"

"Seriously, Al. Forgot about a big assignment from the old man. Gotta get it done before morning." He didn't even bother to put his boots back on, instead grabbing them and darting for the door. "See you later. Find me again if you got an itch you need scratching." He opened the door and rushed to leave.

"Lavi!" Allen nearly shouted, making to get up after the other boy, but stopping when the door was slammed behind him. Allen sat there on the bed, stiff with indecision. He gripped the sheets in his hands, fingers shaking. Closing his eyes, Allen took a breath and flopped back against the sweat-soaked sheets of his bed. He let out a long sigh and slowly opened his silver eyes to stare at the ceiling.

"Lavi… We have to stop lying to each other," he mumbled in the empty room.


	3. Day 3 - Shattered

Soft light filtered in through the window of Allen's bedroom, casting its rays across the floor like golden honey. Allen groaned against his pillow, pulling the fluffy object closer to his body and curling up against it. He didn't want to get up — it was too early.

Well, he supposed _early_ was a relative term. With the way the sun shined in through his window, it had to be at least nine in the morning — maybe ten. And that meant it was late enough that he should have been up hours ago. But to be fair, he had a late night.

Lavi had sneaked into his room well after midnight. It had surprised Allen, the sudden visit with no warning. Usually the redhead would warn him he would be stopping by. But Allen didn't mind much. They had stayed up late — talking, touching, kissing… Lavi had been insatiable. One love making session turned into two, then three. Allen could feel the soreness in his body now after the fact, but that didn't keep him from enjoying their nighttime activities. He wouldn't have changed it for the world.

Still, he had to get up sometime.

Allen rolled over, arm reaching out for the redhead who he thought was still in his bed, only to find it empty. Frowning, Allen cracked open his eyes and looked out at the room. His companion was nowhere to be seen.

"Hmm, must've had something to do this morning," Allen mumbled, eyes closing once more. He pulled at the pillow, tugging it closer to cuddle with. A crinkle of something under his hand disturbed Allen. He felt around, then opened his eyes again, looking at the offending object.

It was a letter.

"What the…?" Allen mumbled sitting up in bed. He rubbed his eyes and pulled the envelope up off the bed. Upon closer observation, he saw his name was scrawled across the front. It was Lavi's handwriting.

A sudden dark feeling washed over Allen, but he shook his head and opened the letter in hopes of ignoring it.

The letter was short and to the point – just like Lavi not to mince words.

 _Allen,_

 _I didn't want to tell you this way, but I had no choice in the matter. If Bookman even found out that I'd written this, he'd be furious._

 _By the time you read this, Lavi will be gone. Bookman said it was time to move on. I didn't want to burden you or anyone else with our departure. Please don't come looking for Lavi – he won't exist once I leave the Black Order._

 _I'm sorry._

 _Lavi_

Allen read the words over and over again, his heart pinching painfully in his chest. His fingers gripped the edge of the neatly folded paper, nearly ripping it. Lavi was…gone? His brain refused to connect the concept with reality. Lavi couldn't be gone. Allen had seen him last night. He was _here_. There was no way he could've packed up and left already.

Panic set into Allen's bones. He whipped the sheets off his bed, jumping up and grabbing his discarded clothes. Dressing in a rush, he barely had his second shoe on before he burst out of his bedroom, not even bothering to close the door behind him.

Allen ran through the halls of the Black Order, a nervous sweat breaking out on his forehead. He bumped into a few people as he rushed, too distracted to send apologies as he ran past. Allen didn't even have the presence of mind to notice who he bumped into. All he could think about was getting to Lavi's room. The stupid redhead would no doubt be there – or even the library. Allen knew he'd be laughing about this later. It all was just some elaborate joke to get a rise out of him. Lavi loved playing pranks like that.

As soon as he reached Lavi and Bookman's shared room, Allen ripped the door open, not even bothering to knock. When his silver eyes landed on the room, his heart sunk.

It was empty. Every single book, each document, and every inkwell – it was all gone. The room was immaculate, not looking anything like Allen had remembered it being. He remembered piles of books, stacks of papers. It smelled like ink and dust. Now it was empty. Barren. Deserted.

Allen didn't realize the letter was still in his hand until he gripped the paper so tightly that it ripped and crinkled under his skin. He stared at the empty room, shaking from the swirl of emotions inside. Everything bubbled up at once — anger, sorrow, frustration, regret.

"How dare he just leave like that…" Allen whispered, squeezing his eyes shut and crushing the letter in his hand.

"Allen?!" came a faint call from the hallway. The white-haired boy didn't even have to look up to know who it was.

Lenalee came rushing into the room. He figured she followed him after his mad dash through the corridors. Though if he had run into her, he hadn't noticed. When she entered, he heard her breath catch in her throat.

"Allen… What's going on? Where are Lavi and Bookman's things?"

It took a moment for Allen to get his voice working again. "Lavi left."

"What?"

Allen handed her the letter, now crinkled and ripped. "He and Bookman. They're gone." His voice didn't even sound like his own — it was weak, raspy.

Lenalee smoothed out the paper and read it over, her eyes widening as she took in its contents. "They… they didn't even say goodbye."

Allen's shoulders tensed. This was unfair. Lavi wasn't supposed to just disappear like that. He didn't care if Lavi was to become the next Bookman — he couldn't just walk into their lives like that, burrow himself into their hearts, then just up and leave as if nothing had changed, as if he never even existed.

No. They didn't deserve that, not after what they'd been through together. Blood, sweat, and tears — each of them at the Order had shed all three. And Lavi didn't get to just up and leave them without a fight.

Turning on his heel, Allen darted past Lenalee and headed back into the hall. Lenalee, still dazed from the news, blinked and followed after Allen.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to find him."

Lenalee's steps faltered for a moment, before she hurried and matched Allen's stride. "Wait!"

Allen shook his head. "Don't try to stop me, Lenalee. I've already made up my mind."

Lenalee smiled, determination on her face. "Who said anything about stopping you. I'm coming with."

The shocked look on Allen's face only lasted a moment. When it passed, he grinned back at Lenalee. "Then we'd better hurry. Don't want them to get too big of head start, right?"

"Right!"


	4. Day 4 - A Moment In Time

The bustle of the streets would normally bother Lavi — he didn't like crowds, nor being caught up in them. He never could tell if there was an Akuma lurking behind the wash of faces that passed by him, and the fact that any person could be his enemy made him more than a little paranoid. But today it didn't matter. Allen was by his side, and ever the Akuma bloodhound, he would alert Lavi if there were any demons afoot.

Crowd aside, he couldn't miss how absolutely beautiful the day was. The sky was clear, the sun was shining, and there was a soft, cool breeze wafting through the streets carrying the smell of lilacs on the wind. Lavi was in a good mood — a _damned_ good mood. He couldn't explain it. The day was just… _nice_.

"What do you say we take the day off?" the redhead commented out of the blue, still smiling up at the sky.

Allen tilted his head, looking over at his partner. "A day off? But aren't we on a mission?"

Lavi shrugged. "So? We've been in this town for nearly three days and haven't found the Innocence Komui sent us after. Not to mention, we haven't even seen one Akuma. I'm starting to think this mission is a bust. We might as well enjoy ourselves."

Allen shook his head, a sweet smile gracing his features. "Sounds like you just want to slack off from work," he replied, bumping his shoulder into Lavi's.

"I'm not denying it," Lavi added, grinning back at Allen. "But I won't tell if you don't. C'mon, Al. We need a break!"

"I'm not sure you know the definition of _need_."

"All right, then. We could definitely _use_ a break," Lavi clarified as they continued to walk down the street. "We've been on assignment for over a week now. And we never have downtime at home. So I say we just have fun today."

Allen looked like he was wavering, so Lavi brought out the coup de grâce. "We can go to the bakery down the street. I heard from the innkeeper that they have amazing pies."

He younger boy's demeanor changed in an instant and Lavi swore he heard Allen's stomach growl. "Well," Allen began, "It would be rude not to try the pies after the innkeeper had recommended them."

Lavi threw his arm over Allen's shoulder, pulling him in for a half hug. "Exactly! We can't be rude!"

They walked down the road, Allen now leading the way towards the bakery they had passed every day they'd been in the town thus far. The smells of freshly baked goodies wafted in the air, pulling them closer as if they were entranced by the scent. Even Lavi had to admit that the smell was heavenly.

Allen opened the door, a small bell dinging as they entered. Leaving Lavi behind, he hurried to the glass case and looked at all the sweet confections contained within. Lavi paced himself, not darting over as enthusiastically as Allen had.

The shop owner smiled at them as they surveyed the sweets. "Good afternoon. Can I get something for you both?"

Allen had trouble not drooling onto the glass. He pulled himself together enough to ask a quick question. "What kind of pies do you have?"

"We've got apple, cherry, blueberry, strawberry, rhubarb, raspberry… Well, pretty much any pie you can think of," the woman behind the counter answered, wiping flour stained hands on her dirty apron.

"Oh, my God. I can't choose," Allen whispered in despair. "Lavi, help me pick."

Lavi smiled and looked down at the choices below. "Just pick the one you like best."

"But I like them _all_ best."

"Well, that would be a problem…"

"You're not helpful."

Lavi laughed. "I'm not exactly a pie expert."

Allen sighed and pressed his forehead against the glass. "This is agony."

"Just get all the pies," Lavi suggested with a shrug.

"Even I can't eat that much," Allen replied, standing up straight once more. "Besides, I don't think I have enough money for every pie flavor."

Stepping in with a helpful suggestion, the baker said, "Well, you could order one slice of pie for each flavor. We sell them by the slice or by the pie."

Allen's sliver eyes lit up with excitement at the suggestion. "How many pie flavors do you have today?"

"About twelve."

"Then that's my order!" Allen replied with enthusiasm. "One slice of each flavor, please!"

"Coming right up!"

Lavi snickered behind his hand and turned away so Allen didn't see him laughing. Unfortunately, the white haired boy's hearing picked up the laughter. "What's so funny?"

Lavi shook his head and turned back to Allen. The other boy looked annoyed, as if Lavi made fun of him for his overactive stomach. He spoke up, hoping to assuage his fears. "Nothing, Al. You're just being… so you." He looked away quickly and scanned the rest of the bakery. There were tables near the large windows of the shop for customers to sit and enjoy their purchases. "I'm going to go sit down."

"Don't you want something?" Allen asked, even as the redhead was walking away.

"Nah, I don't like sweets that much."

Allen sighed, but left it at that.

When Lavi sat down at the table, he was far enough away so that Allen wasn't paying attention to him, more focused on the large platter the baker filled with pies of every persuasion. His green eye flickered to Allen's back for a moment, then back out to the busy street outside.

That wasn't want he had wanted to say to Allen. _So you_. That was a place holder — something he could say easily and without a meaning. But the word he had wanted to say, the word that still burned the tip of his tongue as he held onto it, was far more weighted than it should be.

Cute — Allen was too damn cute for his own good.

But that word — _cute_. It left his chest tight with feelings.

Cute.

It brought up images of things that Lavi knew he shouldn't want, things he wasn't allowed to have. It filled his head with thoughts that were better left without musings. His thinking had been crossing a line as of late, and he was getting lazier and lazier in trying to correct it.

But dammit! How was Allen so damn cute _all the time_?

Lavi leaned forward, elbow propped on the table and his chin in hand. He stared out the window, but he could still see Allen's reflection in the glass, ever so faint. He caught himself staring at it, even when he actively tried to avoid it. He sighed.

Just as Lavi was about to silently berate himself, Allen plopped himself at the table. He set down his enormous plate, or rather serving tray, and started to dig into the first slice of pie.

"The innkeeper was right," Allen said with his mouth full. "This is amazing pie." Strawberry filling already spread across Allen's mouth as he devoured each slice in quick succession.

Lavi couldn't help but smile. As much as he tried to avoid the feeling deep within his bones, Allen's presence was growing on him like moss on a tree. He found himself smiling more than usual — and worse yet, he wasn't sure if his smiles were real or fake anymore. Especially in these quiet moments between missions, Lavi started to doubt how removed he was from everyone he'd met at the Black Order — Allen in particular. He wasn't supposed to get attached to anyone as a Bookman, but…

"Hey, are you just going to keep staring at me like that?" Allen asked, a fork-full of boysenberry pie halfway to his mouth.

"What?" Lavi asked, being dragged from his thoughts like a fish pulled out of water.

Allen set his fork down. "You're just spacing out and staring. If you really wanted some pie, just go get some."

The redhead blinked for a moment, then smiled. "Yeah. I think I'll go get some after all." Lavi stood and headed back to the front counter.

Allen called out after him. "And grab me another couple slices! I think I have room for more!"

Lavi laughed. "Will do."


	5. Day 5 - Enthusiasm

Lavi's lungs felt like they were on fire as he finally pinned the other boy to the bed, winning the tussle for the moment. He caught his breath while he could, feeling Allen struggle under his hold.

"I told you I would be on top, Al," Lavi teased, his larger hands gripping Allen's wrists behind his back as he sat on the white haired boy's ass.

Allen twisted his head to the side, but couldn't quite see the other boy holding him down. "Let me go, Lavi. You're pinching my skin," he complained, still wiggling and twisting as he tried to break free. His hips lifted off the bed, but not enough to buck the larger boy off.

"Not until you say I win."

"I win," Allen huffed, trying to blow the white hair out of his face without the use of his hands.

"Ha. Ha," Lavi laughed dryly. "You're a riot. Now for real. Say it."

"No."

"C'mon, Al. Just say it. Say that I won and I'll let you up."

Allen turned his head and mumbled into the bed, but his words were obscured by the blankets under him.

"What's that? I can't hear you," Lavi asked with a teasing tone, leaning in closer to Allen.

The white haired boy mumbled again, but his words weren't any clearer.

"Hmm?" Lavi asked, his nose brushing the back of Allen's head.

Without warning, Allen whipped his head back with all the force he could muster, beaning Lavi right in the nose. The redhead cried out and grabbed his face, letting go of Allen and falling back on the bed. Now unrestrained, Allen pulled himself up and turned around. However, his look of triumph died when he caught sight of blood dripping down from under Lavi's hands.

"Fucking hell, Allen! Why did you do that?" Lavi asked, still wincing and holding his nose tight, trying to keep the blood from running down his chin and messing his shirt.

Indignant, Allen got up off the bed and grabbed a handkerchief from the dresser. He pulled his gloves off so he could work without staining them. "Well, you should have let me go when I asked."

Lavi's eye watered so badly, he couldn't even see Allen when he knelt on the bed to help him. He jerked away from the younger boy before Allen forced him to move his hands away so he could inspect the damage. "That was still uncalled for."

"Stop fussing," Allen said, dabbing the handkerchief on Lavi's face to clean it. Once he was satisfied, he wadded the fabric up and pressed it gently to Lavi's nose, tilting his head back. "Here — don't move. Leave it like that."

Lavi sighed, moving his hand to grab the cloth so Allen could let go. "I guess you win."

"Lavi, don't start."

"Hey, you drew first blood!"

"It was an accident," Allen said, touching two fingers to Lavi's chin and tilting his head back once more when the redhead moved.

"Bullshit. You planned the fuck out of that move." Lavi adjusted himself on the bed so he could lean back against the stone wall of Allen's bedroom.

Allen's face was a mix of worry and frustration. "I planned to headbutt you. I didn't plan to give you a bloody nose. Considering you wouldn't let me up, I had no alternative."

"We were wrestling, Allen. Someone is supposed to get pinned. You're just a sore loser who cheats to get the upper hand."

Allen rolled his silver eyes and sat next to Lavi. "You've played cards with me and you're only _now_ accusing me of cheating?"

"Fair point."

"Besides," Allen started, a grin on his face. "You actually seem more like the _sore loser_ at the moment." He tipped Lavi's chin up again, as the redhead refused to keep it at the correct angle to stanch the bleeding.

"You're hilarious, Al. Remind of your jokes later when I have my hands free."

Allen chuckled, though it was half-hearted. He stood up on his knees and moved the handkerchief away from Lavi's face to peek at his nose. "Hmm… It looks like the blood stopped for now. Do you want to go to the infirmary?"

"And say what? That you headbutted me while I straddled you on your bed?" Lavi grabbed the cloth from Allen's hands and wiped at his nose again. "Yeah, that'll go over well."

Rolling his eyes, Allen sat back on his feet. "No need to be so specific." He watched Lavi, gaze focusing in on the red stain of blood left on his upper lip.

Allen reached up and wiped his thumb gently over Lavi's stained lips. "Sorry."

Lavi looked away for a quick moment before he could reply. "Me too." Allen's thumb lingered over the tender skin of Lavi's lips. The redhead grabbed Allen's wrist, pulling his hand closer so he could kiss over his fingers, as if to make sure Allen knew he was just as sorry. They had worked together on this mess — neither could take all the blame.

Allen's lips twitched into the ghosting of a smile as Lavi pressed tender kisses over his fingers. "How about I make it up to you?"

Lavi hummed, a grin sneaking onto his face. "Oh? What do you have in mind?"

Moving forward, Allen pressed their lips together tentatively, making sure not to bump Lavi's nose and cause the redhead to start bleeding again. His hands reached up, running first along Lavi's shoulders, then up his neck and stopping to carefully cup his cheeks. Allen deepened the kiss then, sliding his tongue over Lavi's lips until his partner parted them, letting him taste his mouth without obstructions. There was a faint taste of coppery blood still stuck to Lavi's skin, but it faded quickly.

"Mmm," Lavi mumbled, his arms slipping around Allen's waist and pulling him closer. Even though his nose burned from the nosebleed he'd only just stopped from flowing, Allen's kisses were like magic. They distracted him, made him forget about the pain and instead focus on the taste and feel of Allen's lips and tongue against him. His hands found the edge of Allen's shirt, sneaking up under them and caressing his back.

Allen pulled away just enough to part their mouths, then turned his attentions onto Lavi's neck and shoulder. He pulled the fabric of Lavi's shirt away and licked and kissed his way over the sensitive skin just under his pierced ear and at the juncture of his neck and shoulder.

"Ah, Al…" Lavi whispered, already feeling hot and bothered by Allen's soft touches.

Allen pulled his mouth away from Lavi's skin, tensing. "Are you ok?" he asked, still worried over Lavi's injury.

Lavi ran his hand up Allen's back and into the white hair at the base of his neck. "Yes, I just… Mm…" He moved his hips up against Allen's, the younger boy still straddling him. "More," was all he could say as he pulled Allen closer.

Allen smiled and sat back to look into Lavi's face. "Whatever you want," he said, then pulled Lavi away from the wall and down against the bed. Lavi's head hit the pillow and as his green eye caught Allen's heated gaze, a shiver of anticipation ran down his spine.

Working the redhead's shirt off, Allen straddled his hips and moved against them as he fought to pull the fabric over Lavi's head. He could already feel the hardness pressed up against him as he moved, gently grinding down against it. As Lavi's shirt fell to the floor, a gasp of pleasure escaped his mouth.

"You're not playing around today, are you?" Lavi asked, working the buttons of Allen's shirt. He couldn't keep the grin off his face.

"Well, I have to properly apologize for giving you a bloody nose," Allen said, shucking off his shirt once Lavi finished unbuttoning it.

The redhead snickered. "You're about to give me another one." Without waiting on a reply, Lavi worked on unbuttoning Allen's pants, finding them to be as tight and restraining as his own.

"If you do get another bloody nose, I'll admit fault, but I won't be sorry for it," Allen said, letting Lavi work on his pants. Once they were undone, he leaned down and kissed Lavi before shifting his hips up and stripping down to his birthday suit.

"Fair enough," Lavi replied, hungrily eyeing Allen's naked form hovering over him. His hands were on Allen's milky white skin before he could even register that they had moved. Fingertips slid down Allen's chest, then up once more as Lavi's thumbs brushed over his already pert nipples.

Allen let out a soft sigh as Lavi continued to touch him, teasing his skin and causing him to flush in anticipation. His hand slipped down, and Allen began to rub himself in slow firm strokes as Lavi continued to pinch his nipples. A moan slipped out of his mouth uninhibited.

At the sound of Allen pleasuring himself, Lavi's hips bucked up into him. "Al, you are perfect. Oh, God. I need you right now." His hands slid down Allen's sides, grabbing his hips in an almost bruising grip and thrusting up into him. The pressure was nice, but it wasn't enough. He needed more.

"So impatient today," Allen said letting go of himself and leaning in to kiss Lavi again. He had meant for it to be a quick peck, but Lavi held him down, deepening the kiss as if he needed the other boy to breathe. When they finally parted, Allen had to catch his breath before he could lean back down and work on freeing the redhead of his pants.

"Very impatient," Allen added in, his fingers working the button and zipper with ease.

"It's not my fault you're so amazingly sexy."

Allen pulled Lavi's pants and underwear down over his hips, Lavi wiggling to help free himself. He smirked and jokingly said, "Yes… Well, don't blow your load prematurely or you'll ruin the fun."

" _So_ funny. May I remind you that I'm the injured party here?"

"Oh, so it's not just your body that's sensitive, but your poor little feelings, too?" Allen teased, tossing the pants into the pile of discarded clothing on the floor. He hopped off the bed and tiptoed over to the dresser, grabbing a tub of lubricant before heading back over to the redhead.

"Geez, Al. You're all kinds of mean today. First you bust up my nose, then you tease me relentlessly? What next?" Lavi complained as he watched Allen straddle his waist once more.

Twisting off the cap, Allen dipped two fingers into the lubricant and set the container aside on the night stand so as not to spill. "Trust me when I say you'll enjoy what's next," Allen said, slipping his fingers behind him as he swiped the lube over himself in preparation. Without waiting for Lavi's reaction, he plunged one finger into himself, stiffening at first and letting out a soft gasp at the intrusion. He only waited a moment before adding the second in, burying his fingers in up tot he knuckles.

Lavi's green eye widened as he watched Allen finger himself. His hands immediately grabbed his waist to keep him from pitching forward as he stretched himself out. "Damn, Al. I can do that for you if you want," he said, a blush staining his cheeks.

"You should just — _Aahh_. Just wait. I can do it." Allen's sentences were broken up with gasps and moans, and the slick sound of his fingers working in and out of his body only added to the obscene act. "This is to apologize, remember? Just — _Mmmnn_ — lie back and enjoy it."

Lavi sighed, shaking his head. Letting go of Allen's hip with one hand, he reached down and wrapped his fingers around the other boy's hardened member, stroking it gently. "Don't be such a martyr. I messed up, too."

Allen felt overwhelmed — between Lavi's hand on him and his own fingers up his ass, all of his nerves were overstimulated. He felt like he would explode at any moment. He couldn't do that — not when he'd already teased Lavi about cuming too soon. He'd never hear the end of it.

Pulling his fingers loose, Allen steadied himself, still feeling way too good with Lavi stroking him. "I'm ready," he said, leaning down and capturing Lavi's lips in a rough kiss.

"Mm," Lavi moaned into Allen's mouth — which was as much of a reply as he was going to get.

Still kissing, Allen repositioned himself over Lavi, his hands grabbing the redhead's dick and angling it just right. When he had Lavi's tip pressed up against his entrance, Allen kissed him harder and pushed himself down onto Lavi. Both boys gasped and moaned at their connection — Lavi at the all encompassing feeling of his lover around him and Allen at the full feeling of Lavi inside. They held still for a short moment, their lips still bushing against each other as they caught their breath.

"You ok?" Lavi asked, fingers digging into Allen's hair and holding on tight.

"Yeah, just give me a second." Allen tested his hips, pulling himself up off of Lavi just a bit, then pushing back down to sheathe the other boy into him. The two both moaned at the friction. Allen sat up, his hands against the bed to prop himself up as his hips worked up and down.

Lavi threw his head back against the bed, a long, low moan escaping his throat and echoing off the stone walls of the bedroom. He reached up, _needing_ to touch Allen, unable to keep from touch him _as much as possible_. His hands slid over Allen's chest, his hips and back, and finally one hand dipped low to caress the stiffness weeping between his spread legs once more.

"Aah… Lavi," Allen cried, bouncing up and down on top of the redhead, his entire body quivering in pleasure. He worked over the redhead, the tension in his lower body coiling tight, especially after Lavi started working over his own hardness. He angled his hips to hit that sweet spot over and over again, finding it quicker than he had in their previous sexual encounters.

"Nnn, Allen. Don't stop," Lavi moaned, his own hips bucking up to meet Allen's. He pumped his hand harder on Allen's cock, his thumb rubbing over the slick tip with each stroke.

Minutes passed like this — Allen thrusting himself onto Lavi and Lavi working over Allen's hardness. The slick sounds of skin on skin and their labored breathing were the only noises in the room.

Finally, Allen couldn't take the erotic stimulation any longer. "Lavi," he started, his breath hitching as he tried to keep his hips moving in the rhythm they'd already established. "Lavi, I'm gonna… Ah!"

Allen came then, white cum streaking over both his and Lavi's chest and stomach. Some even manged to hit the redhead in the face, splattering on corner of his lips and cheek. However, Lavi was too invested in finishing himself to care. Once Allen had come, he let go of his partner's softening dick and instead grabbed both his hips. Allen, still overcome from orgasming, lost the timing on his hips. So, Lavi took over — thrusting up into Allen with abandon.

Crying out, Allen held onto Lavi's shoulders, still sensitive from his recent orgasm. Every touch felt five times as good as it normally did. All he could do while Lavi pounded into him was hold on and try not to scream too loudly. And Lavi made sure to hit that deliciously sweet spot on every single thrust.

Just before Allen was sure he'd lose his mind, Lavi's hips lost their rhythm as his had earlier. He bucked up into Allen a few more times, then stopped, letting the younger boy collapse on top of him once he had come.

"Allen," Lavi mumbled, pulling the other boy close and burying his face into his sweat-slicked neck. "Allen, Allen, Allen…"

"Mm," the white haired boy replied, too exhausted to use words right then. He nuzzled the side of Lavi's face, kissing his cheek.

"That was amazing," Lavi said, still clinging to his lover.

"Mhm," Allen mumbled, waiting for his mouth to start working again. "It really was."

Lavi helped Allen off of him, shifting him to the side of the bed and realizing just then what a horrible mess they had made of themselves and the sheets.

"Whoops. We might want to clean up," Lavi chuckled, attempting to wipe the white mess off of both of them with the already dirty sheets.

"Give me ten minutes," Allen mumbled, snuggling up to Lavi, even as his partner tried to wipe his skin clean.

Lavi sighed, and gave up. Instead, he pulled Allen closer and cuddled up to him. "Ok. Ten minutes, then we head to the baths."

"Mhm," Allen mumbled, practically asleep already.

The redhead couldn't help but grin and add, "And then round two?"

Allen sighed softly. "Better make it fifteen minutes then."


	6. Day 6 - Summer Haze

Allen sighed loudly, sitting back in his chair and brushing the hair away from his sweat lined forehead. It was just too damn hot. He didn't even think temperatures could get this warm without some sort of Satanic ritual to summon hellfire from deep within the earth. It was the only explanation.

He had stripped down to only the essential clothing items — an old short-sleeved shirt he usually used for training or sleeping in and a pair of shorts. It was quite the change from his usually dapper appearance, but Allen couldn't stand to be in his normal long sleeves, pants, and gloves. It was too much to wear. Even what little he had on now was more fabric than he wanted to have clinging to his sweat soaked body.

Picking up part of the report off his desk, Allen waved the paper in front of him like a fan. He sighed again. People weren't meant for such conditions.

A sudden knocking at his door shook Allen out of his misery. He continued to fan himself, too exhausted to get out of the chair and open the door properly. "Come in," he called, his voice weary from the heat.

The door flung open with a flourish, revealing a redheaded, half naked fool with a stupid grin on his face.

"Hey, Allen!" Lavi called walking into the room and sauntering over to the other boy. He sported the same, low-key attire Allen was, and although he looked just as sweat-stricken, he didn't seem to mind the higher than average temperatures. "What are you doing?"

Allen hung off the back of the chair like an exhausted cat lounging in the sun, too tired and hot to put forth more effort than absolutely necessary — and sitting up straight was _not_ necessary. He continued to fan himself with the paper, his wrist working in slow, methodical strokes to blow air against his face. "I'm trying to do a report for my last mission, but I think I'm melting instead."

Lavi chuckled and walked closer to Allen, looking over his shoulder at the contents of the desk. "Ooh, looks like you're smudging the ink with your sweat, too."

"What?!" Allen nearly shrieked, turning in his chair and reviewing the work he had done. Sure enough, the ink was smeared, no doubt from the high humidity. It wasn't drying properly. "Dammit. I'll have to do it over again." Allen flopped back into the chair, letting his head hang in defeat.

"You need a break, Al. You look like you're about ready to fall apart." Lavi ran his fingers through Allen's sweaty hair. He pulled the white locks away from Allen's face, giving his skin a much needed reprieve. Allen's hair was well past his shoulders now, and Lavi twisted the strands up until they were braided loosely, keeping the hair away from Allen's neck.

Allen sighed. "Ah, that's better. Why didn't I think of that?"

"I think your brain is fried from the heat," Lavi chuckled, letting his fingers linger on Allen's hair and neck for longer than they needed to. "Hmm… You want to take a break with me?"

Looking back over at his smudged report, Allen's shoulders slumped. He knew he should finish what he started, but the task had been daunting before he screwed it up — now it looked twice as horrific. Standing up, Allen winced as he felt his skin stick to the wood of the chair.

"Yeah. I think I will. I need to get out of my room and cool off."

Lavi grinned. "Well, if you're looking to cool off, I have just the place in mind."

Even the prospect of some reprieve from the heat was enough to clinch Allen's approval. "Lead the way."

xXxXxXx

Lavi carried a bag over his shoulder as they made their way to ' _this amazing spot,'_ as the redhead so eloquently described it to Allen. They had walked nearly a mile, away from the Order, down the steep cliff-side and into the forest not far from the road. Allen started to get tired, not being told where they were going or what they would even be doing when they got there. Lavi hadn't even revealed the contents of his bag to the other boy, which only irritated Allen even more.

"Seriously, Lavi. I'm tired and hot. I don't want to traipse through the woods," Allen complained as he walked just a step behind Lavi.

The redhead smiled, pushing a branch out of his way as they meandered through what could only be called a 'deer trail'. "Trust me, Al. You're not going to be disappointed. I promise. We're almost there. Just another minute."

Huffing, Allen brushed his hair out of his face for what felt like the millionth time that day. He should have thought to get a hairtie or something from Lenalee. However, it was too late to bother with it now. Instead he did his best to not strangle his friend.

After they ducked around a few bushes and rounded some larger trees, Allen heard something — a tinkling, rushing noise that he couldn't place.

"Sounds like we're here," Lavi said, turning to grab Allen's hand and help him over a large rock that blocked their way.

When Allen hopped up on top of the large stone, his silver eyes widened and a smile slipped onto his face. "Holy crap."

There before them, was a beautiful, winding river, with a gentle current and clear water. The river was lined with stones — mostly pebbles that clunked together as Allen and Lavi approached the water, but there were a few larger rocks that made for good lounging areas. Further up river there was a gentle waterfall, no higher than four feet tall, pouring over the rocks.

Lavi dropped his bag on one of the larger rocks and grinned over at Allen. "Well, what do you think? Pretty cool, huh?"

"How the hell did you find this place?" Allen asked, walking up to the water and kneeling next to it. He dipped his hand in. The water was blissfully cool, giving him a nice reprieve from the hot, humid weather.

Lavi smiled and sat on the rock he had deposited his bag on earlier. Allen could now see a couple of towels pocking out from inside the bag. Lavi kicked off his shoes as he answered. "Lenalee told me. I had gotten pissed at Bookman one day a few years ago and wanted go somewhere to get away for a couple hours. She showed me this place." Once his feet were bare, he stepped into the cool water, sighing as it chilled his skin. "I guess she did tell me to keep it secret, but I don't think she'd mind if you knew."

"I hope not," Allen said, a smile finally gracing his features. He sat back on the loose rocks, his weight shifting them just slightly, and started to take off his own shoes as well. Tossing the boots behind his shoulder and away from the water's edge, Allen stood up and joined Lavi at the base of the riverbed.

As soon as his burning, sweaty feet hit the water, he sighed in relief. "Oh, God. This is Heaven."

"Ain't it?" Lavi asked, wading in just a bit deeper, the water rising to his knees. He grinned as he toed a few of the rocks under the water.

"I just want to dive right in. It's so refreshing," Allen commented, walking in deeper.

An impish smile spread over Lavi's face. "Let's do it then," he said, taking Allen's hand in his and pulling him back to the shore.

"Do what?" the white haired boy asked, still in a daze over how amazing the water felt.

"Dive in. C'mon, Al! Let's go swimming!"

"Wha?"

Before Allen could even protest, Lavi had stripped down and tossed his clothes aside against the rocks. In a flash, the redhead jumped back into the water. He was waist deep before Allen could find his words.

"Lavi, we shouldn't…" The words died on Allen's tongue as he stared at Lavi's backside before the water obscured his view.

At the hesitation, Lavi turned around and dipped into the water up to his neck. "C'mon Allen! The water feels amazing!"

With a sigh, Allen smiled and shrugged, walking the few feet back to dry land. He supposed a quick dip wouldn't hurt. Besides, he was just _too_ hot. Turning to face away from Lavi's gaze, Allen pulled his sweat soaked shirt over his head and tossed it to the side next to Lavi's pile of clothes. As he yanked off his shorts and added them to the heap on the rock, Lavi let out a low whistle of appreciation.

Allen froze for a second at the catcall, but quickly regained his composure and turned around to give Lavi a stern glare, heedless of his nude state. He walked into the water, quickly submerging himself in the cool stream and hiding his body. "Lavi, do I have to smack you?" he asked, swimming out to meet Lavi in the deepest part of the river. His toes could barely touch the bottom, but the redhead seemed to have no issue standing on the rocky bottom. Damn his short stature!

"Just appreciating the view, beansprout," Lavi replied with a shrug.

"Well, appreciate the view a little quieter," Allen grumbled, rolling his silver eyes. He ducked his head under the water, wetting down his hair and enjoying the full submersion. When he resurfaced, Allen sighed in relief. "Though, I do have to admit… This is pretty amazing."

"Isn't it? I can't believe the water is this cool on such a hot day."

Allen sighed happily. This was the relief he had been looking for since the heatwave had struck. He could finally feel his temperature dipping back down to comfortable levels and felt more relaxed than he had in days. "Thanks for bringing me here, Lavi."

"Hey, what are friends for?" Lavi asked, watching Allen as the other boy enjoyed himself. Allen's white locks were plastered to his face, the water giving the usually white hair a dark gray appearance.

As Lavi's eye scanned over Allen's relieved face, he noticed something amiss. The redhead grinned. "Hey, Allen. You got something in your hair."

"Hm?" Allen asked, looking up as if he could see what was stuck in his locks.

"Here, let me," Lavi said swimming closer to the other boy and reaching out to pluck a leaf from the wet strands.

As Lavi was still able to stand on the bottom of the riverbed, it was easy for him to keep in one place. But the water pushed Allen down stream when he didn't keep his arms and legs moving swift enough. He could barely touch the slippery rocks underfoot. Allen grabbed hold of Lavi's shoulders and used him as an anchor to stop himself from floating off down the river.

Lavi's hands automatically grabbed hold of Allen's sides, pulling him in closer to keep the other boy steady. A blush raced over Allen's face as their bodies slipped up against each other. Even in the cold water, their flesh was still hot to the touch. Each time their bodies met, it was like a gentle caress of flame against their skin.

"Don't float away, now," Lavi commented with a grin.

Allen looked up at the redhead and sighed. The sudden embarrassment washing away as quickly as it came on. "You're just looking for a reason to touch me."

"You touched me first, Al."

"Perhaps, but I'm not the one trying to cop a feel."

"Oh? You mean like this?" Lavi moved one of his hands down Allen's side and grabbed a firm, round cheek. Allen squeaked at the intrusion, inadvertently pulling closer to the redhead and wrapping his legs loosely around his torso.

"Lavi!"

"What?" he asked, still grinning like an idiot.

"I thought we were here to cool down, not to heat up," Allen replied. Though his tone sounded exasperated, he still had a tiny smile on his face.

"Can't we do both?" Lavi asked, pulling Allen closer so that their chests were flush against each other.

Allen's arms slipped around his neck as he sighed in irritation. "You're incorrigible."

"Please, you love it," Lavi said, just before swooping in for a kiss. His hands raked up Allen's back, pulling their slick bodies together as he bit and licked at the white-haired boy's lips.

Allen made a noise in the back of his throat, but his body relaxed and he melted into the kiss easily. His fingernails dug into Lavi's back, scraping over his damp flesh as he felt a tooth nick into his lower lip. As Allen hooked his legs around Lavi's waist, increasing their skin to skin contact, he moaned softly and pulled back from the kiss. There was no mistaking what he'd felt pressed against his abdomen.

"How are you already hard? In this cool of water?" he asked resting his chin on Lavi's shoulder. He was more amused than anything else.

"What can I say, Al? You are my inspiration." Lavi leaned in and started to suck on Allen's neck.

"Hnn. Not sure if I should be flattered or insulted…"

"Would you rather me write an epic poem depicting your beauty?" Lavi asked, pulling away from Allen's neck just enough to ask the question.

"Please refrain."

Lavi chucked, but said nothing in return. He moved his lips back down to Allen's neck and continued to suck on the tender skin he found there. Grabbing Allen's ass, Lavi ground his hips into Allen's and bit back a moan. While Lavi was already hard, the other boy was only halfway there. However, that was quickly changing. Allen whined soflty, teeth digging into his already bruised and kiss-sore lips as they rubbed against each other. The water flowed in and out between them as they moved, cool and warm sensations intermingling in a way they'd never experienced before.

Moaning into Allen's neck, Lavi looked up for a place to continue what he'd started. There was no way to brace himself where they stood at the moment, and the redhead craved the friction like a dog in heat.

Lavi spied a perfect place to continue their session. Just under the small waterfall, a few feet away, was an outcropping of rocks. Water flowed over it, but it was gentle enough not to cause them too much of a bother. He grinned.

"Allen," he said, voice husky with need. "Over here." He tugged Allen along with him, their hands still wandering over each other as they moved over to the rocks.

Allen caught on with Lavi's plan almost on instinct, swimming over to the rocks with a hurried stroke.

Once they reached the spot, Lavi pulled Allen close and pushed his back against the stones. The rocks were worn smooth from years of water erosion, so it made for a comfortable resting place - if not a little hard. Once he was in position, Allen's legs curled around Lavi's body again, pulling him in close and kissing the redhead with a growing hunger.

"Lavi," Allen moaned into the redhead's mouth, his hips bucking against the other boy.

"Mm…" Lavi pushed harder, and no longer able to wait any longer, slipped his hand between their two bodies. By now, Allen was just as hard as Lavi was, and he grabbed their burning erections in one hand and rubbed them together.

"Aah," Allen gasped, arms wrapping tightly around Lavi's neck as he gasped into the water-slicked skin. "Oh, God. Lavi…"

The redhead was already too excited, and Allen's moans only brought him closer to completion. His wrist pumped them faster, fingers tightening just slightly. "Allen…" he mumbled, his breath coming in short, desperate gasps — each one puffing against Allen's neck and ear and sending shivers down his spine.

"Nn… Faster," Allen whined, squirming under Lavi's touches.

The redhead only just heard him over the sound of the rushing water, and complied immediately. His hand moved faster between them, stroking them harder and rougher to drag pleasure out both of them. The two Exorcists panted and huffed as they clung together against the rock, the end in sight.

Allen's nails dug deep into Lavi's shoulders as he came first, beating the other boy to the finish line. His body went rigid as Lavi continued to pump them both. With Allen's cries of ecstasy, it didn't take long for the redhead to bring himself to completion as well. By the end of it, they were both an exhausted mess clinging to the rocks to keep from floating away down river.

Lavi was the first to move, leaning into kiss Allen's swollen lips with a gentle caress. "You ok?"

"Mm, yeah," Allen replied, stretching his limbs carefully to make sure they still worked properly before letting go of the rock. However, he still clung to the redhead. "How about you?"

Still able to touch the bottom of the river, Lavi acted like an anchor for Allen. "Never better." A lazy smiled spread over his face as he pulled in to kiss Allen once more.

When their lips separated, Allen gave the other boy a wry grin. "You brought me out here just to do this, didn't you?"

"You think I'm that cunning? This was just a happy coincidence."

"Why do I feel like that's the biggest lie I've ever heard?"

Lavi gasped, fake indignation heavy in his voice. "Allen! You wound me to the core!"

Rolling his eyes, Allen pulled the redhead back in for a kiss. "Just shut up, you horny idiot."

Lavi happily complied.


	7. Day 7 - Introduction

The wedding had been beautiful. Allen had never seen a more elegant ceremony. He was sure Komui had had a hand in that, even if he was loathed to give away his little sister — the only family either of them had left.

Well, that wasn't true anymore, was it? Now, Lenalee was married and their family had grown by one — one seriously cranky man with long hair and a scowl that never seemed to leave his face, or at least that was what Allen had noticed since meeting the man over a year ago.

Allen hated the guy — Yuu Kanda. It never failed. Every time Lenalee suggested hanging out, just the three of them, it was insufferable. Kanda would be surly right off the bat, then Allen would retaliate with sarcasm and snark. It was left for Lenalee to break them apart by then end of the first hour. All Lenalee had wanted was for Allen, her best friend, to get along with her new boyfriend (sorry — _husband_ ), and it never worked out. They were as incompatible as oil and water. It just wasn't happening.

And even though Allen hated the guy, he couldn't tell Lenalee not to marry the jackass. For as horrible as Kanda and Allen were to each other, Kanda was nothing but the perfect gentleman to her. And, from what Allen could see, Lenalee was _happy._ He couldn't tell her to not marry someone who made her that blissful —

Even if it made him miserable.

So, Allen did what any best friend would do — he kept his mouth shut, came to the wedding, brought a gift, and supported Lenalee in her new life.

And that was where the night had left him. A glass of champagne sat untouched in front of him and five empty dinner plates later, he watched the dance floor as Kanda danced with the beautiful bride. A few other couples danced around them as well, but Allen couldn't even see them against Lenalee's ethereal glow. She was truly the perfect bride.

The band continued to play on stage, the lights were down just a tad from earlier in the evening. The hall, decked out in white and purple flowers, ribbons, and chiffon, began to empty. Allen checked the watch on his wrist — nearly 9:00PM. Not too early, not too late. Maybe, if he was quiet, he could sneak out before Lenalee or anyone else noticed.

Just as he was about to get up from his seat, someone grabbed the chair next to him, letting out a loud sigh as he did so.

"Geez, did you see the bathrooms in this place? I think they might've lined the urinals in gold. Lenalee's brother must've spent a pretty penny to rent this place out."

Allen blinked, looking over at the stranger who sat next to him at the otherwise empty table. He had red hair and a charming smile. The tie of his suit was loosened and fell crooked on around his neck. However, as handsome as the stranger was, Allen was still put off by the air of familiarity the man gave him, in spite of them being complete strangers.

Still, Allen knew how to be a proper guest. He smiled politely and tilted his head ever so slightly to the side. "Oh? I guess I hadn't noticed."

The redhead looked back at Allen, now that he had spoken back. When he smiled, Allen swore he felt his heart skip for a second, even in his mild annoyance. "Bride or groom?"

"What?" Allen asked, confusion clear on his face.

"Bride or groom? Which side did you come for?" he clarified and leaned an elbow on the table, wrinkling the white table cloth.

"Oh. Uh, bride," Allen answered, taken off guard by the question.

"Ah, should've known. You look too nice to be friends with Yuu." The redhead laughed as he leaned back in his chair. "I'm Lavi, by the way."

"Allen."

"Nice to meet you, Allen," Lavi replied, giving the other man an amused smile.

"Likewise," the white haired man replied, even as he was still hesitant. "And you are here for?"

"The grumpy groom."

"Really?" Allen asked, genuinely surprised.

"Why? Does it seem like he wouldn't have friends?" Lavi asked, no malice in his voice. "Because if you think that, then you'd be right. I don't think anyone else is friends with him besides me and Alma."

"Pretty short list," Allen commented, toying with the still full glass of champagne on the table. He still refused to drink from it.

"Well, Yuu has a short temper. Only a select few can handle it," Lavi added in. He shook his head, as if trying to rid himself of the thought of his cranky friend. "Anyway, what are you doing over here all by yourself? You look like you're at a funeral, not a wedding."

Allen laughed, though the humor never quite reached his lips to form a smile. "Ah… I'm not exactly in a happy place right now. I was actually thinking of sneaking out in a few minutes."

"So soon? But the night's barely begun!"

Allen looked away from Lavi, his silver eyes focusing back on the dance floor. He watched as Lenalee and Kanda were still dancing, the song already changed to a slower one. Her head rested against his shoulder, and Allen felt his stomach wrench at the sight. "Seeing my best friend marry an ass like that doesn't exactly put me in a celebratory mood."

Lavi raised an eyebrow, still watching Allen closely. "What? You in love with her or something?"

Allen smiled, eyes still on the happy couple. "No. As cliche as it sounds, she really is like a big sister to me. I'm more upset that she's now officially picked him. He really is an asshole." His eyes widened, realizing he said more than he should. "Ah, sorry. I suppose calling your friend an asshole is a bit uncalled for."

The redhead laughed heartily. "You won't hear me denying it. He _is_ an asshole. But he's better once you get to know him. Really, he's all rough edges."

"I suppose if I want to see Lenalee, I'll have to deal with him more now."

"Yeah, but I mean… Look at them." Lavi moved his gaze over with Allen's to the bride and groom. "They look really happy."

"I know," Allen admitted, a small smile gracing his features. "That's why I should get out of here. I don't want to ruin the night."

Lavi's green eyes slipped over to take in Allen's form. "I'm betting Lenalee would be pretty bummed if you ditched. Stick it out — you never know what might happen."

"The food is gone and I'm not much for drinking," Allen replied, pulling his gaze away from his best friend. "Other than that, there's not much to do."

"There's always dancing," Lavi said, grinning like an idiot at Allen.

Allen rolled his eyes at the redhead's optimism. "I doubt anyone wants to dance with me."

"And on that point, my friend, you would be completely wrong," Lavi replied as he stood up from the chair.

Allen stared up at at him, baffled. "Huh?"

"Come dance with me, Allen," Lavi asked, holding out his hand.

A blush crept up Allen's neck, just over the collar of his shirt as he stuttered. "I.. Uh… Well…"

"C'mon. It'll be fun. Unless you don't want to dance with me. Am I not your type?" Lavi asked, a mischievous grin on his face. His hand was still outstretched to Allen, waiting patiently for his acceptance.

"No, you are — I mean…" Now Allen's face was completely flushed over, his silver eyes closing as he sighed in resignation. Allen pressed a hand over his face to hide his embarrassment. He was making a fool of himself.

"Don't worry. I won't bite. Well, not unless you want me to."

Pulling his hand down, Allen looked at the redhead through his fingers. "Are you always this abrasive with people you've just met?"

"Almost exclusively."

Allen sighed, but a smile made its way onto his face regardless. He had to admit — Lavi's charming personality was getting to him. "How are you even friends with Kanda? You two are completely different."

"Opposites attract, apparently," Lavi said with a shrug. "Now, make up your mind. My arm is getting tired."

Allen stared up at the redhead. As much as he wanted to deny it, he was actually starting to have some fun. Lavi was distracting him from the depressing thoughts swirling around his head, and somehow, in the span of only a few minutes, got him to actually smile and laugh.

How could he say no to someone who managed that?

"All right, but I'm not the greatest dancer. Don't get mad if I step on your toes," Allen replied, taking Lavi's hand and pulling himself out of the chair.

"Considering how cute you are, it would be pretty hard to get mad at you," Lavi replied with a wink, pulling Allen over to the dance floor.

Unprepared for the continuing onslaught of cheesy one liners, Allen did all he could to keep from turning into a blushing mess as they made their way over towards the band. Before he knew it, Lavi had one hand clasping Allen's and the other on his hip. The redhead pulled him close, but left enough room between them to be comfortable.

The song was soothing, though Allen didn't recognize it. Once they were dancing, his embarrassment eased. They swayed to the music, moving among the other couples dancing. Allen felt himself drifting closer to Lavi, his body moving of its own accord. How was it that he felt so comfortable dancing with this complete stranger.

"Hey," Lavi mumbled, leaning down to whisper into Allen's ear. "You've been spotted."

"Hm?" Allen asked, his mind sharpening at the question as he looked back up at Lavi. He followed the redhead's gaze across the dance floor and saw Lenalee dancing with Kanda. She had a giant smile on her face as she watched them, and waved her fingers before Kanda swooped her out of sight.

Allen sighed. "I'm going to hear about this tomorrow."

"Aw, don't be such a downer. Lena's a sweetpea. I can't believe Yuu managed such a catch."

"You know her?"

"Obviously not as well as you," Lavi said, keeping them moving to the beat. "But I met her a few months ago. She sweet-talked Yuu into having me over for dinner, saying she wanted to get to know his friends. Apparently, he just calls us idiots and leaves it at that. Anyway, we talk and conspire against Yuu now. It's the only way to get him to do anything that isn't work, kendo practice, or meditation."

"Sounds like Bakanda," Allen grumbled, his sour mood returning.

Lavi chuckled. " _Bakanda_. I like it. I'm going to use that next time I see him. Though, _Yuu_ gets enough of a rise out of him as it is. I can always use more nicknames."

"Good to know," Allen replied with a coy smile. He could always use more ways to mess with Kanda.

They continued to dance until the song ran its course. Once it had ended, Lavi let go of Allen's waist and made a ridiculous bow as he grinned like an idiot. Allen was about to make a smart comment to the other man when he felt a gentle tap on his shoulder. Turning around, he saw the gorgeous bride standing behind him.

"I haven't had a dance with my best man yet," Lenalee said, taking Allen's hands in hers. Her smile was as blindingly beautiful as her dress, dazzling and stunning. Her hair was pulled back in a high bun, a few curls of hair spilling out around the shining tiara she wore.

"Aw, Lena."

"Shh, I'm the bride. I get to dance with whomever I want. And it's certainly our turn." With one hand in Allen's and the other on his shoulder, Lenalee started them off as the music picked up again.

Allen couldn't help but smile at his best friend. "I suppose so," he said, not really minding dancing with the woman. "You look gorgeous, by the way."

"Thank you," she said with a smile.

He hesitated before asking his next question. "And you're happy, right?" He had to make sure, just one last time, even if it was too late for her to take it all back now.

"Of course, Allen. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Just checking, you know… Making sure I don't have to beat up your husband yet."

Lenalee sighed, but kept smiling. She'd heard this all before. "You don't need to worry. I swear, Allen. You're getting worse than my brother with this overprotective bit."

"No one is worse than Komui."

Lenalee giggled. "Perhaps. But you're getting there." Once she reigned in her laughter, she looked back over at Allen. "But speaking of happy… I saw you dancing with Lavi."

"Yeah?"

"How'd that go for you?"

"It went wel— wait." Realization flashed over Allen. He watched Lenalee's beaming face and put the pieces of the puzzle together. "You set this up, didn't you?"

Lenalee had enough grace to look shocked. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"You told him to come dance with me didn't you?"

"Actually, no. I didn't," Lenalee said, still looking proud of herself. "I might have mentioned you to him before. And I may have told him that you were amazing and single."

" _Lenalee_ …"

"Oh, hush. You two would be so cute."

"I've told you a million times not to play matchmaker with me. It's weird."

"You like him though, right?" she asked, still oozing excitement.

Allen looked away, not wanting to tell her she was right. It would only make her smug.

"I can get you his number."

"Lenalee, please…"

"Ok, _you_ can give him your number."

"You're making a big deal out of such a little thing," Allen insisted, even as a voice in his head shouted ' _Yes!'_ over and over again. He wanted Lavi's number. He wanted to give Lavi his number… But this wasn't how he went about things. He wasn't _that_ guy. He didn't pick up people at weddings!

"Allen, it's been a _long_ time since you've dated anyone. And I _really_ think you'll like him," Lenalee insisted.

"Please don't push this. I don't even think he's interested."

"Don't be stupid. You're handsome and sweet. Everyone is into you."

"Ok — Now _that_ is a mighty exaggeration…"

"Just give it a chance, Allen. Please?" Lenalee asked, her tone turning serious.

Allen sighed. He could never say no to her. "All right. I'll try it. But I have reserved the right to tell you ' _I told you so'_ when it doesn't work out."

Lenalee only smiled.

Their dance finished quicker than Allen anticipated, and Lenalee was whisked off by her brother for a dance. Allen turned back heading over to his table. He scanned the hall. The crowd had thinned even more since he'd gotten up to dance, but the redhead wasn't in sight. The sudden realization that he'd been ditched hit him like a sack of bricks. Of course Lavi wouldn't wait for him — why would he? Lenalee had gotten his hopes up. He should have known better.

Tired and no longer in the mood to deal with the pageantry of the wedding, Allen sighed and headed for the exit. Throwing his suit coat over his shoulder, he weaved through the tables and chairs.

Allen walked through the corridors, heading towards the outer doors of the hotel lobby when a voice caused him to freeze in his tracks.

"Hey, Al. Heading out so soon? I thought we were having fun?"

Allen fought to keep his twitching lips from forming a smile. "It's getting late. I figured I'd duck out before I was missed."

Lavi let out a dramatic sigh. "And here I wanted to talk more. You're ruining all my fun."

"Sorry," Allen said, smiling awkwardly.

"Here — give me your cell phone."

The change of topic threw Allen off guard. "What?"

"Cell phone. Let me see it."

Pulling out his phone, Allen unlocked the screen and handed it to Lavi. The redhead opened up a text screen and started typing. Allen watched curiously, not able to quite see what was going on — Lavi's fingers moved too fast and blocked half the screen for him to properly see what was typed. Once the redhead was done, he handed the phone back to Allen. There was a buzzing sound, and Allen realized it was Lavi's own phone, tucked away in his pocket.

"There. You got my number and I got yours," he said, grinning down at the message he sent himself from Allen's phone. "Now I don't have to beg Lena for it."

"I, uh…" Allen stuttered, still amazed that all of this was happening.

Lavi turned and walked back towards the hall to rejoin the party. "Let's get coffee sometime. My treat," he called out, leaving Allen at the entrance.

Allen couldn't say anything. He simply stood there, mute. It was only after Lavi had disappeared back into the hall that Allen looked down at the message Lavi had sent from his phone.

09:34PM _Lena's cute friend, Allen. Don't lose his number._

It was a note to himself, obviously, but the way Lavi had worded it just made the white haired man laugh. He tucked the phone into his pocket and headed outside.

This was going to be interesting.


End file.
